james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azaelius
Congratulations G'day Sean, congratulations for reaching 1000 edits, nice work :) I'm having some computer and internet problems, it's very slowly getting fixed though. G'bye for today, Ozzyjalo94 00:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Whooooo Hoooooo ~ 1,000 edits!!!!! Just how awesome are you! Avatar Awesome, that's what you are! Congratulations on this HUGE accomplishment ~ it represents a tremendous number of hours that you have spent improving this wiki for all of us. '''You (and your pet thanator) have contributed so much to making our wiki a peaceful place and a home that we can be proud of. Thank you very much Samsonius and we all look forward to your next 1,000. '''Yea You! '''Ok, you can get back to work now. =) Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sean, congratulations! Those 1000 edits are all the remarkable work you have done here. Thanks for your help in the wiki! -- 02:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats, Sam Sean. Ditto with everybody else. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|='i='='i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i='='''i=]] 04:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, Sean! I wonder how many edits you have total on ALL wikis? Skxwang 07:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Skxwang, the answer is 2099 ;). You can use to see them. And grats to Samsonius. --LuckyMan 07:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Holy Guacamole, man! You are an editing fiend! Skxwang 10:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Wow ~ the IRC groupies are going to be a rough crowd to play to! =P I think this will be fun~ at least it will be if I ever get on (because we all know that Matias likes to control my successes and failures). Oh, I almost forgot to pay you my required daily homage: Oh Great Samsonious, May You Live Long and Prosper! I'm sure I will get better at the homage thingy as I get more practice. Peace, Love and Harmony, R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 12:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Awwwww Sean, you really do care! I actually knew that! =) Your dad just got a C6 ~ what a cool dad you have! You dad has a pretty cool son also! My sweetheart is a C4 series, 1987 convertible with an after-market removable hard top, manual shift, triple black, 69,000 original miles ~ obviously driven by a little old lady on Sundays. (you had better be laughing when you read that) She is in primo condition (the car, not the old lady) except she needs a new A/C system, and her clear coat is starting to come off of the top of the hood and the top of the rear (that also applies to the old lady). Sean, this really chokes me up ~ she has been through all of my major life passages with me. =( But it is time! Would you please tell My Matias that TLC stands for "Tender Loving Care" ~ these Peruvians ~ he probably thought it meant "Tender Llama Caresses." =P Thanks very much for watching out for me. I appreciate you. I will check in with everyone in a couple of days. Linda Peace, Love and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) New Message Hi Sean ~ I figured that would be an original Subject/heading. =P I didn't see you on the activity feed, so I left a message on Matias' Talk Page. It is about an email that I just received from Willo ~ would you mind going to M's page to read it, or, if that would make you feel like a second-class citizen (you know better than that) I will be happy to post it on your page also. I hope to see you guys tonight on the TLC. =P Linda Peace, Love and Harmony R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sean ~ I left a message for you and Matias about my IRC "adventure" on Matias' Talk Page ~ I know you keep track of me there. There is just no where to hide is there. LOL You keep track of''' everyone''' everywhere. And we all know that I DO need taking care of, so don't ever stop. =P PL&H R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 12:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Press Request on Avatar Rerelease Hi Sean, I’m Jaimie Etkin with the online news magazine, The Daily Beast. We’re looking to do a piece on the upcoming Special Edition rerelease of Avatar with eight extra minutes on August 27. I was hoping you could provide his/her opinion on them. We’re looking to get five trusted Avatar fans to provide their commentary. If you could please get back to me at your earliest convenience to let me know if this is something you or anyone you know would be interested in reporting on for us, I’d truly appreciate it. Thanks very much in advance, Jaimie jaimie.etkin@thedailybeast.com Message Then I'll accept the change of picture. However, I disagree with the change as the image of human Jake is not as famous as Avatar Jake nor is it as welcoming as an identifying of the character. Not only that, but the infobox clearly states that he is now a Na'vi and no longer a human or an Avatar so the previous picture fits better with his status as a Na'vi, but it's your choice. Images in Signatures I know how to link an image into a signature, but this wiki doesn't support the coding for it. I was hoping you and Matias or someone could help make it work. Before becoming a member of this wiki, I was a member called "Toa Mata Nui" on a wiki called BIONICLEsector01. It's not exactly the same as the other wikis, but it works in basically the same way. (If you click on "activate akaku" at the top, you can see the coding of everything) The users there can link images to their sigs without actually uploading the image to the wiki. They do it like this: a user becomes a member of a site called Brickshelf, similar to Majhost, but Brickshelf is made for LEGO and its products, while Majhost is for everything else. Then they upload images to Brickshelf, which works in exactly the same way as Majhost. The users of BIONICLEsector01 copy the file name and paste it into the coding of the sig with tags. So it looks like this: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/ToaofChaos/bionicle/tmnsigsprite1.png And if we were in BIONICLEsector01, that would be a picture you could click on to get to my old username. I think this is a pretty neat way to have images in signatures without them being uploaded to the wiki. It also protects the images in sigs from deletion, revisions, etc. So do you think there's any possible way this could work here? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 23:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Externally_hosted_images Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. O_o [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 00:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::No need to apologize. ;) 00:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::So it's not a bad thing to have wiki images in sigs? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 00:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, the admins and I are trying to resolve this right now. We don't want it to get out of hand, so we're probably going to ban images in sigs for the time being. If more people end up doing this, the activity feed could be overloaded, and some people might do it just for badges, since they get multiple pictures uploaded when the sign their name. I'm going to have to redo mine if this becomes law, so I'd hold off on it until a decision is reached. 01:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Roger that. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='i=']] 01:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC Help Good Morning Sean, or any of the other IRC/TLC Groupies (because I know that all of you read everything - LOL) I need help please. Suprised, huh? I tried to get on the IRC last night and when I signed on and clicked to enter, JAVA came up for a moment and then gave me the message of "error loading, click here for details" (or something like that); but that was not an active link to click. I tried several times last night and also this morning and I received the same JAVA message. Are all of you weary of me already and have decided to revoke my invitation? =( Or now that I have conquered Everest, have you decided to play with my confidence and throw some boulders in my path? =( Will you pleeeeeeeeeeze help me regain my short-lived status as one of the Groupies? ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 12:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :You could try to clear the cache of your browser. Maybe something is broken there, or the server where the Java IRC program is located was not reachable. Anyway, for frequent IRC users it makes more sense to use a real IRC program. Instructions of where to download one and how to configure it can be found on our IRC page. If you use Firefox as your browser you could also install the https://addons.mozilla.org/de/firefox/addon/16/ ChatZilla addon which is a popular IRC client in the browser. If you use Instant Messaging programs like Miranda IM or Trillian you may also already have an IRC client that you just need to configure. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Hi Faern ~ I '''think' I am beginning to know you well enough to assume that you would prefer I answer you here, to continute the flow of conversation (called "the thread?). Now, please understand that this is said with great affection; but, you always confuse the heck out of me =/ What I will do is go through everything you said, word by word, and try to sort stuff out. I had already downloaded the mICA thingy ~ does that count toward anything? I am using IE as my browser and keep hearing about Firefox. I will study more about that also. You are determined to drag me by my hair into the computer age, aren't you! If you never see me on IRC again, you will know why ~ I couldn't make it through the front door! Sincerely, I appreciate your response. Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 16:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Your assumption is right. I hate it when people scatter conversations across multiple pages. This means to open multiple pages in browser tabs and to switch back and forth between them to follow a conversation, not to mention that you first have to find all pages the conversation is scattered to. ::Concerning your IRC issues, if by "mICA" you mean mIRC, yes that's an IRC client. Just follow the instructions on our IRC page on how to get into the channel. If you hit some problems tell us which problems you have and not just that you do not understand. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Again Sean (stop rolling your eyes~ LOL). I just left a message for Matias and the Activity Feed shows that I added your three-part sig to my message ~ pretty clever way of accumulating points for badges ~ power definitely does have its privleges doesn't it. JK! Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 15:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Samsonius is a badge bitch, isn't he? ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : : :You all have created a badge monster! Be very careful about what you wish for in the future. LOL ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 16:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm glad you guys could manage to solve the problem and call me a badge hound while I was sleeping. Very efficient. :P 17:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Sleeping??????? You shouldn't stay up so late at night! =P Well, the problem isn't exactly solved yet because I still have to figure out what Faern told me. =/ But I eventually will and I know that, until then, you will be missing my sparkling personality and my lively late night conversation. I still think you all did this on purpose. =( ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 17:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey, I only slept in until 9:00, and that's actually a bit later than I would have liked. 17:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and I would also strongly recommend that you download Firefox, it's much better than Internet Explorer, and some of the features of the new skin (minute features) won't be viewable unless you have Firefox. So hop to it! ;) : : :OHMIGOSH ~ my brain is starting to feel the way my ancient computer reacts when I give it more than one command at a time. It locks up, I can actually hear it thinking and it won't budge until it gets the commands sorted out. And, yes, I did mean that I downloaded mIRC and not mICA as previously stated. Sheesh ~ do you always have to call things by their correct names? That takes all of the mystery out of life. =P The real world is tugging on my attention right now; but, hopefully, a little later on, I can focus on the important stuff, like rattling your cages. (LOL) PS: you guys are soooooo much fun! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 21:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Sig G'day Sean, thanks for changing my sig. OZZY 03:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Whoo hoo! I have a sig :)